Horton Hears A Who: Softness Of Your Hands
by NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak
Summary: One-shot... about JoJo's birth!... Ned and Sally are excited about their first baby... but he's born three months premature... kind of sad, but has a happy ending! Includes song "Softness of My Mother's Hands."


**Hey everyone! Just want to say thanks for all the awesome reviews for my one-shot "Nothing Good."  
**

**So thank you to…Socks Are Yummy, PotterPhantomKitten, Liana-Wolfe, last-blue mage, spartan08, Princess Mahiii, Black with Red Sparkles, NikChik-11 (Who has an awesome story going on right now! "You Are Not Alone"), 9512, Greenist Little Emo, Flaming Telepaths, kibaku0nendo, HalleIRONICAL ( Who also has an awesome story going on right now, "Romeo and Wholiet!"… love Phoebe by the way!), AnimePirate, Forestwater, the original Pe, Mocha Crab, JoJosGrl, and jojotherwhorocks!**

**Thanks again you guys! You all rock. Well anyway I decided to try writing another one-shot! This one is a bit sadder though, but of course with a happy ending! It's about JoJo's birth! **

**Oh, and by the way, I used the song "Softness of My Mother's Hands," only I changed the lyrics up a little to match the story. It's a really pretty song if you haven't heard it. Hope you all enjoy!**

"Oh Sally look at you!"

"Girlfriend you look good!"

"Sally, you're practically glowing!" These compliments, and many more kept being hurtled toward Sally.

"Oh thank you." She said to in response to almost any compliment. So many women were in the O'Malley's house that day, and they had all gathered for one reason… for Sally's baby shower.

"Oh Sally… may I…" Without even finishing her sentence Sally understood what her friend was asking.

"Sure Caroline." Sally said. Caroline tentatively placed her hand over Sally's stomach while the wrest of the women leaned in as if waiting for something to happen.

"Ooo! I felt a kick!" She said with excitement the other women also became very excited and continued to congratulate Sally.

"So Sally, has it been hard?" One of her friends asked.

"Well… I can't say carrying a child inside of you is easy, but it hasn't been horrible, and it will be all worth it when the baby comes." Sally said gently stroking her large stomach.

"Have ya though of any names yet Sally?"

"Well… not quite. Ned and I are still thinking about what were going to name our son." Suddenly the girls heard the front door to the house slam shut. All the women turned their attention to it.

"Oh, that must be Ned now. Ned! Sweetheart! Is that you?"

"Yeah… I'll be in a second Sally!"

"Where was Ned all this time Sally?"

"Oh he was running out getting me some food, and things like that… Ned's really been helpful, and supportive."

"Awww…" Almost all the women went simultaneously, when suddenly they heard another crash.

"Whoa!" Ned screamed.

"Ned sweetheart, are you okay?" Sally asked calling out again. Suddenly Ned came stumbling into the room, with out about ten items in his hands.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine Sally!" He said hang trouble even breathing. Finally he plopped all the stuff down on a chair, and let out a sigh of relief. He suddenly looked up to see all the women who were looking at him.

"Uh… hi girls." He said waving his hand.

"Hello Ned." They all said almost simultaneously. Ned just smiled at them, until he noticed Sally standing up.

"Oh Sally!" He said running towards her suddenly looking frantic.

"You… you shouldn't be standing up for so long, in your condition!" He said running over to her, and pulling a chair beside him.

"Ned, I'm fine…really." Sally said.

"Sally, I just don't want you overexerting yourself." He said pulling the chair closer to her. Suddenly, Sally felt a pulse go through her.

"Well…maybe it wouldn't hurt to sit down for a little while." She said, slowly sitting down into the chair, as she held her head.

"So Ned… are you excited to be a father?" One of the women asked him.

"Oh- Oh yes! Most definitely. I've never been so excited about anything in all my life… or terrified." The whole room became filled with laughter. Ned had always been known for being a bit nervous about things, and the girls couldn't help but laugh.

"Well I wish ya luck! I really do! I mean I've got two kids, and let me tell ya… it's no walk in the park!"

"Yes well… Sally and I are together, and were ready for anything that comes our way… right Sally?" But there was no response from Sally.

"Sally?" He said again. Finally he turned around and looked at his wife sitting in the chair. She was sweating badly, and panting even.

"Sally…wh-what's wrong…Sally?" He said.

"Ned… my… my…"

"You're what? What's wrong Sally?" He said gently but frantically grabbing her arms.

"My… my water just broke…" Ned's eyes popped open with surprise… and fear.

"But… but Sally… it's… it's only been six months!"

"Ned!" She suddenly screamed.

"Okay! D-D-Don't worry Sally, we'll get you the hospital right away!" Ned carefully helped his wife up, and pushed his way through the crowd of women, as the two quickly made their way out of the house.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Ned frantically paced back and forth. Almost every who in the waiting room was starring at the frantic mayor of Whoville.

_Why is it taking so long? Oh… why did this have to happen! Come on Ned… think positively. I'm sure everything will be fine…_

"Mr. Mayor." Ned suddenly stopped pacing. He turned around to see the doctor walk out of the delivery room. Ned couldn't help but shiver at the look in his eyes.

"Doctor! How's Sally? How is our son?" He asked grabbing the sleeve to the doctor's jacket. The doctor gave him a look of despair.

"Your wife is fine, but…I am…so sorry Mr. Mayor…." Ned moved away from the doctor. Feeling as though the whole world might freeze. He hoped this was some sort of horrible nightmare… and any moment he would wake up.

But he didn't.

"No…"

"Your son is alive… but he's barely breathing, and… there's not much we can do for him. We'll just have to… wait." Ned moved farther back, clutching his chest to make sure he was still breathing. The doctor moved towards him, and sympathetically patted him on the back.

"I'm so sorry Ned." And with those few words the doctor was gone leaving Ned to stand there, still hoping it was all some awful dream…

Suddenly he realized Sally was all alone without possibly any clue about their son.

"Sally…" He whispered to himself. Suddenly he darted into the delivery room, not caring if anyone scolded him.

"SALLY!" He then screamed louder

"SAL…" But he cut himself off when he found her room. There was his wife, barely sitting up in the bed. Her hair disheveled, and tears streaming down her face, and the sound of her chocked sobs were so faint Ned thought they might be whispers to him.

She already knew.

He hesitated at first, but slowly made his way towards his wife's bed. When he finally reached her she was still sobbing and clutching the sheets on the bed.

"Sally…" He whispered, as he stroked her forehead. She turned her head towards him, with still a glazed and almost frightened look in her eye.

"Oh Ned…" She leant up and pressed her face against him. He pulled his arms around her into a gentle embrace. He gently stroked her hair as he tried to speak comforting words to her… though he didn't exactly know what to say. The two seemed to sit there for a while doing nothing but holding each other.

Suddenly, Ned pulled away from Sally, but still kept his arms around her. He looked at her for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, he spoke.

"Sally…I want to see our son."

**x.x.x.x.x**

"He's right here Mr. Mayor." A nurse said as she pulled a curtain back. Ned and Sally gazed with some sense of both happiness and horror as they saw their tiny son inside the incubator. They looked over him completely through the glass making sure to capture every detail within their mind. His striped fur, his fuzzy black hair, and his tiny little hands that seemed so weak.

"That's…that's my son…that's **our** son…" Ned whispered to himself as he let a small smile curl upon his lips. "Miss… may I…may I hold him?" Ned suddenly asked slightly startling the nurse.

"W-W-Well, M-Mr. Mayor… the d-d-doctor doesn't recommend he come out of the incubator. He might get dust particles down into his lungs if he tries to breathe and…"

"Please… this may be the only time I'll ever be able to hold my son…" Ned pleaded with her. The nurse gazed down at the floor for a moment, but then looked at the couple with understanding eyes. She then turned off a few of the machines that were connected to the incubator, and gently raised the top of the incubator up. She then moved away.

Ned looked at her for a moment, a bit uncertain. Then he slowly made is way to the incubator. He looked down and gasped. His son was even more beautiful up close. Gently, Ned placed his hands under his son, and carefully lifted up his tiny son. He was so… small.

He held him tentatively, like he would hold a priceless work of art. But soon he started to feel a bit more comfortable. So he took the little who into his arms, and gently cradled him.

"Sally… look at him. He's so…so beautiful." Ned said as Sally walked up to gaze at their son. Suddenly Ned felt something clasping his arm. He wasn't quite sure what it was a t first, but the touch of it felt so delicate, so…soft. He gazed down at his arm, and saw his son's tiny little hands clasping at his long arm. Ned smiled.

"Sally… what should we name him?" He said looking back at his wife. Sally moved closer to Ned, and gently held his shoulders.

"Ned… you decide his name…" She said smiling at him. Ned couldn't help but smile back at her, for he had suddenly thought of the perfect name for his tiny son…

"JoJo… I like… JoJo…" He barley whispered to Sally.

"It's perfect." Sally said, kissing Ned's cheek. Ned continued to gaze at his son, who continued to clasp at his arms.

"JoJo…" He whispered again. Then Ned started to hum a tune. A tune so soft and beautiful… just like his son. Then, suddenly… Ned started to sing…

_When I was very small_

_Just a stranger to the world_

_I'd always prey I'd be safe,_

_For around me danger swirled_

He stopped for a moment, but then began again…

_I'd stumble and I'd fall_

_Lose direction suffer pain_

_But I knew my prayers were always heard…_

_For I'd reach home… again…_

Ned couldn't help stutter, and even choke a bit, as he felt tears start to build at the corners of his blue eyes.

_If I live to be one-hundred…_

_Sail to countless far off lands,_

_I shall never forget how my prayers were met…_

_When I felt the softness of your hands…_

Ned was sure he was crying by now. But he didn't care. He just kept on singing…

_All my troubles healed_

_All my hopes are sealed…_

_Cares and worries sent to far off lands_

_Love and peace fulfilled_

_Restless spirits stilled,_

_When I felt the softness of your hands…_

Now he knew he was crying.

_W-W-When I f-felt the softness Of… your…_

… _hands…_

Ned could feel tears now streaming down his face. Sally came to him and slowly pulled her arms around him. They put the tiny baby right in between them, and held him together.

None of them wanted that moment to end…

**x.x.x.x.x**

"It's a miracle… it's a miracle…" the doctor continued to say over and over again.

"It's a… it's a miracle is what it is…" He said as he walked back over to Ned and Sally, who were eagerly sitting on the edge of their seats. The doctor had called both of them from their home with news about their son, and they were eager to know what it was.

"What is it?" Ned asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. O'Malley… you're son… he's, he's recovering…"

"He… he is?" Ned said feeling as though his heart might burst from his chest.

"Yes! We've been running tests for the past two weeks, and … he's going to be fine… it's a miracle…"

"Oh Sally!" Ned practically yelled as he threw his arms around his equally happy wife.

"In fact… you can take him home today if you want too." The doctor said with a proud smile on his face.

"Oh… oh yes of coarse! Oh thank you doctor. Thank you so much!" Ned said shaking the doctor's hand frantically.

"Where is he?" Sally said, also jumping up from the chair.

"Down the hall. 3rd door to the right." He said, and without any hesitation whatsoever the two darted down the hall, and dashed towards the doorway. There, in the room, they saw him. They saw their son JoJo lying in the open incubator; only he looked a bit heavier than he did two weeks ago. Ned and Sally both moved towards the incubator.

Again, just as he had done two weeks ago, he placed his hands carefully under his son. He lifted him up gently, only this time instead of pulling the small who towards him he held him away, so he could see him completely.

Suddenly, the tiny baby smiled, and opened his little eyes. Sally gasped as the couple saw their son's beautiful brown eyes. Ned only smiled, and the tiny who started to have a little giggle fit, as he looked at his father. Ned looked at him, giving him one of the warmest smiles he had ever given, and whispered…

"Hello, JoJo…"

**So… like or don't like… please tell me! R & R!**


End file.
